1. Technical Field
This invention relates to shoes, especially sandals and insert devices such as pads that are used to increase wearability of the shoe by providing for applied pads and cushions to enhance the comfort of the user.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices have been directed to shoe and sandal accessories that can be applied to the user's foot or directly to the shoe to benefit the user in comfort and use characteristics. Such prior art devices have relied on a variety of different designs to address different shoe and sandal wearing issues, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,298,580, 6,381,755, 6,393,620 and Patent Publication 2002/0121030 A1 and 2006/0254085 A1.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,580 pedicure sandals are disclosed in which a sandal has a toe dividing portion that can be deployed from within the sole surface and is engageable between the user's toe separating them for manicure access thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,755 a notched toe panty hose and use method is illustrated in which panty hose have a shallow notch formed in the toe portion to accommodate the thong strap of a sandal providing a claimed smooth and more comfortable contour.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,620 claims a partial sock configuration that will cover just the front portion of the user's foot which enhances the fit and comfort of the wearer's shoes. A retainment strap extends around the heel folding the sock in place during use.
Patent Publication 2002/0121030 A1 a thong footwear cushion is disclosed having a cylindrical shaped cushion with a longitudinal split therein. The cushion's outer surface is decorated and has adhesive strips to secure the cushion in place around the thong strap of a sandal.
A thong sandal accessory is shown in U.S. Patent Publication 2006/0254085 A1 which allows the wearer to change the color and look of the strap by an ornamental elongated overlay fabric appliance to the strap portion of the sandal.